


Trick or Treat

by UP2L8



Series: Sex Shop AU [19]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UP2L8/pseuds/UP2L8
Summary: Riza is home.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Sex Shop AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232186
Comments: 38
Kudos: 216





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really late. Sorry for the wait. I had some health issues to deal with. Better now.

The sun had set just after six, shrouding the city in deep twilight; nonetheless the streets were alive with mirth and mischief. 

Which was as it should be. It was All Hallows Eve. 

Riza took in the sights as she stepped from the streetcar in the Beach, thoroughly charmed. It had been quite a while since she’d had the pleasure of strolling here at her leisure, and it was good to be home. Making her way to Roy’s house, she couldn’t help the small smile tugging at her lips. The main thoroughfare was crowded with traffic both motor and pedestrian, while the air was filled with boisterous cheer, sinister music, and the scent of singed pumpkin and spice. 

Turning onto Roy’s street, she left the harsh lights of the main road behind for the gentler glow of porchlights and jack o’lanterns. Children in costume traveled in energetic packs, hurrying along the narrow walks clutching sacks bulging with treats while their parents hung back in vigilant sentinel clusters. 

Riza recalled that Roy’s tiny yard was usually only minimally decorated. This year it was more elaborate, in keeping with the spooky spirit – evidence of the new influence in Roy’s life perhaps. Silken cobwebs and ghostly forms cut from wispy cloth swayed under the porch gables and the lower branches of the giant maple, stirring at the whim of the chill autumn breeze. A pumpkin was carved with a menacing leer; perched atop a hay bale, its glowing eyes followed Riza up the steps to knock on the door.   
  
The door was answered by a grey tabby cat in an immaculate bespoke suit holding a wicker basket overflowing with miniature chocolate bars. It took Riza a moment to see beyond the fur and whiskers to recognize Kain Fuery. It took Kain a moment to recognize Riza as well, though she was not in costume.

Understandable; it had been quite some time since they had spoken face to face. 

“Trick or treat?” she asked with a smile.

“First Lieutenant Hawkeye?” Kain stammered in disbelief. “Is that really you?”

Riza reached into the treat basket to pluck out a small box of Smarties. “It’s good to see you too, Sergeant.”

“Please come in.” Kain bowed her through the door with an enormous feline grin, and how did he get his tail to whip and curl that way? “Everyone will be happy to see you. Did the Colonel know you were coming? Will you be in town for long?”

“I knew about the party and wanted to surprise everyone,” Riza answered, but before she could go on, a gaggle of giggling ghosts flooded the doorway, demanding their tribute. 

Kain waved her toward the living room. “I’ll be right behind you,” he promised.

Riza strode down the short hallway to stop in the shadows just outside the room, taking measure of the party inside.

Most of the costumed partiers Riza knew. Roy was easily recognizable as a dashing vampire with gleaming fangs and slicked back hair. The grinning prince at his side, showing off his white spandex tights, was Maes. Fortunately, he had chosen to wear a ruffled shirt with a scooped hem that that covered both his crotch and behind, along with a sequined vest over top and a glittering crown tilted jauntily on his head. A knight in gleaming armour with helmet doffed stood beside her prince – Gracia smiling ruefully and shaking her head at her husband’s antics. The portly dog-headed biker foraging over the snack table had to be Heymans Breda, an odd costume choice for someone deathly afraid of anything remotely canine. Vato Falman did not appear to be in costume at all, though Ria knew better. The stoic man usually had an explanation for his causal ‘disguise’. A corporate salaryman, an incognito rock musician, and a provincial politician were claims from previous masquerades. Jean Havoc was unmistakeable, decked out in his go-to for gatherings of this nature: his chair expertly transformed into a mini formula one race car, and he in a red race suit complete with logoed helmet. 

The woman in renaissance Italian Assassin’s Creed robes leaning on Jean’s front fender was not familiar. She was young – probably about nineteen or twenty – with skin like smooth, rich chocolate and brown eyes full of life, playfully roguish. She was waving a cup enthusiastically as she argued a point with another unfamiliar face.

The young man was about the assassin’s age, on the short side, with tanned skin and long blond hair braided back. He wore a red-stained lab coat, elbow length black rubber gloves, and a pair of orange goggles pushed up on top of his head, a classic mad scientist. Taking a drink of something green and smoking from a 500ml beaker, his eyes – sparkling gold – fixed on Riza in the hallway. 

The assassin and Jean turned to see what had caught his attention, and Jean’s face lit up in a bright smile.

“Oh my God, Hawkeye!” he shouted, wheeling over to her, and the entire party spun around as she advanced into the room.

All her old friends had to take a turn embracing her while the two newcomers stood aside, smiling. Roy was last. Giving Riza a peck on the cheek for good measure, he then stepped back to sling an arm around the mad scientist’s shoulders, drawing him forward. 

“Riza, this is Edward Elric,” he said with a slightly lopsided smile. Then he waved the assassin over as well. “And this is Paninya Freemason. Ed, Paninya, Riza Hawkeye.”

Riza gave the two young people a warm smile. “It’s nice to meet you both,” Then she focused her attention on Edward. “So. Roy’s boyfriend. Blond, as expected. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Her smile widened into a friendly grin.

Edward smiled back, his eyes never dropping from Riza’s. “Nice to meet you too.” His intelligent gaze was pure speculation. 

After all, Riza was blond too.

“Let me get you something to drink,” Vato cut in. “Hard, or soft?” 

“Or both?” Roy suggested. “That is, if you still favor a well constructed Tom Collins?” He led her over to the couch, the rest of the guests gathering to take seats on surrounding chairs and the thickly carpeted floor.

“That would be lovely,” Riza answered. No one made a Collins like Roy. It had been a long time, and she couldn’t refuse.

“We’re all eager to know what you’ve been up to, and how long we can enjoy the pleasure of your company,” Vato said as Roy headed for the kitchen.

“Riza is a foreign correspondent. She’s been on assignment overseas for the last two years,” Breda, leaning over the back of the couch, confided to Ed and Paninya.

“I work for the same media outlet as Roy,” Riza explained. “Technically, I answer to him. In reality, I follow the stories as they happen and relay my reports through local area affiliates.”

Roy returned and leaned in to press a tall cool glass with a slice of lemon on the rim into Riza’s hand. Then he settled into the big armchair by the fireplace, his favored seat.

“It looks like I’ll be in town for a while,” Riza continued, a small smile on her lips. “I’ve accepted a position as Editor-in-Chief of our national editorial department.” Riza turned to Ed and Paninya to explain. “I’m taking on the task of assigning stories to my team and representing the department in both internal and public matters.” She smiled at all her gathered friends. “Although it means I will be writing less in favor of managing the team, I think I’m ready to stay home for a while.”

“A toast.” The group was beaming as Roy raised his glass. “Congratulations Riza,” he said warmly. “I know I speak for everyone here when I say that no one deserves this promotion more. I can easily foresee your work ethic and dedication boosting your staff to new levels of excellence and setting high standards for this industry overall.” Then his eyes sparkled. “And it goes without saying that welcoming you back into our fold is the cherry on top. We’ve missed you.”

A chorus of agreement filled the room as everyone drank to that sentiment.

~

It was a good party.

In keeping with the Mustang tradition, the tone was modest, mellow, and relaxed. A fire burned low in the fireplace, keeping the room cosily warm. Roy’s iPhone sat in its cradle, broadcasting an eclectic playlist at a volume perfectly suitable to backdrop quiet conversation. There were plenty of snacks, both healthy and otherwise, and there was plenty to drink, both alcoholic and otherwise. The company was the best part however. Mostly old friends, though the new faces blended comfortably. Everyone seemed quite familiar with each other.

Except for Riza of course. Which she would remedy with time, starting now.

Edward and Paninya had remained sitting on the floor after Riza’s announcement. Leaning against the couch, they smiled at her when she returned with her second Collins. She sat in Roy’s armchair, mentally loading her best interview strategies, only to be derailed when Breda staggered over, tail wagging.

“So. You’re a science guy, right?” Bikerdog Breda said, plopping himself down on the floor next to Ed.

“Yup.”

Paninya frowned. “Don’t get him started. Really. Just a friendly warning.”

Breda glanced at her, confused and bleary-eyed, and grinned before going on. “I kinda need a’ explanation for a science . . . thing . . . I heard about.”  
  
Kain settled onto the floor beside Breda. “He’s a bit drunk,” Kain explained, not without affection.

“Duh,” Edward snorted, amused.

“I was watching old episodes of John Oliver on YouTube," Breda blithely plowed on, ignoring the minor byplay between the other two men. "There’s this one where he was interviewing Stephen Hawking and they kept mentioning universes. Like, there’s supposed to be more than one, or something, but they didn’t get too far into, like, if it was a real . . . thing. Was it just a joke?”

“Nope, there’s a theory. Or a bunch of theories, actually.”

“Really? How is that supposed to work?” Breda asked, failing to notice Paninya waving frantically at him in warning.

“It’s called the Multiverse Theory, and there’s actually some solid physics supporting it. It’s been around for a while, but I think it got formal recognition as a theoretical framework around high energy physics, which is the branch of science that tries to sort out the basics of how matter and energy work.” 

Ed waited for Breda to nod his understanding before going on.

“So, to put it in simple terms, there a high likelihood that there’s more than one universe, and a number of theories about how that works. The one you might have heard about is grounded in quantum mechanics, which describes the universe in terms of probabilities. With quantum mechanics, all possible outcomes of a situation that can occur, do occur, and each option produces a new universe. Every time there’s more than one possible outcome, all of those outcomes actually happen at the same time, causing new universes to branch off.”

Vato and Roy had wandered over and settled in to listen.

Breda was nodding slowly, taking it in. “Makes sense, in a weird way. So these other universes would be, like, parallel universes, branching off and getting a bit different every time.”

“That’s one explanation,” Ed agreed. “The parallel universe model is a bit different, though. According to that theory, the universe we see isn't all there is. We exist in three dimensions plus time, but there are more dimensions than these. Other three-dimensional universes might exist beyond ours, in higher dimensional planes parallel to ours.”

“Stacked up, kinda like a layer cake?” Breda said with a frown, and Vato chuckled.

“Good analogy,” Edward approved.

Breda beamed. 

“Then there’s the repeating universe theory, which is based on infinite space-time,” Ed continued, and Paninya sighed. Ed ignored her. “If the universe is infinite, then eventually the arrangement of particles within it will have to repeat. So if you travel far enough, you would eventually find another Earth, with another you, and everything else.”

“Along the way you’d probably find close matches with odd differences, too, I imagine,” Roy offered.

“Like maybe one where dogs and cats keep humans as pets?” Kain said, grinning at Breda.

“That’s _this_ universe,” Breda said with a grimace. “Kain has a dog-” 

“Who used to belong to Riza,” Kain threw in. “Will you be taking Hayate back now?” he asked her, and while he tried to keep his feline face as neutral as possible, it was clear that he hoped the answer was ‘no’.

The look on Breda’s canine face was the exact opposite.

“Let’s wait and see,” Riza said. “I have to find a permanent place to live first.”

Breda’s face fell. “Hayate doesn’t like me,” he sighed.

“Yes he does!” Kain countered. “He knows you’re afraid of him, so he gives you your space! He’s a good boy!”

Maes had plopped himself down on the couch and pulled Gracia into his lap, her plastic armour all a-clatter. “I like the idea of more than one Gracia, and more than one Elicia,” he said with a dreamy look in his eye. “The more the better. They are my whole universe.”

Gracia patted him on the cheek, smiling fondly. “You’re ours too,” she said softly.

“I wonder if there’s one where I’m a beat cop, and you own a flower shop, where I could court you all over again,” Maes said with stars in his eyes, and Gracia batted good-naturedly at his arm. “So many universes, so many opportunities for romance.” 

“And photographs. How could you visit these other universes I wonder,” Vato mused. “Wormholes?”

Paninya’s head was leaned back against the couch in resignation.

“Yeah, since Einstein–Rosen bridges are thought to link different points in spacetime, they could be used as gates to different points in a repeating universe.” Edward’s eyes fixed just past Vato’s shoulder, wheels turning. “Might fit with some of the other theories as well.”

“There are more?” Jean asked, and Paninya gently banged her head against the couch cushions.

“Oh, there are plenty more,” Edward said, patting Paninya’s knee consolingly. “One hypothesizes that the cosmos is crammed with bubble universes created from multiple Big Bangs. And there’s an extension of the Standard Model which states that due to the limits within which matter can form from subatomic particles, an infinite number of universes would explain how we got so lucky. Then there’s the Mathematical model which states that math is not just a tool used to describe the parameters of the universe, but the actual universe itself. Physical laws defined by different mathematical structures would result in different universes.”

“I like the layer cake universes best,” Breda said, gaze distant. “The dimensional thing. I get it.”

“I like the Mathematical model, personally,” Edward said.

“You would, math nerd.” Paninya rolled her eyes.

“Bite me, gearhead.”

Roy interrupted the impending insult tournament by leaning over the back of her armchair to ask Riza a quiet question. “Where are you planning to stay until you find permanent lodgings?”

“At the moment I’ve booked a room at the Wyndham downtown. I will be staying there until-”

“Nonsense. You know my guestroom is always there for you.”

Riza’s gaze slid over to Edward, and back. She couldn’t deny that it was a tempting offer, and one she had known Roy was likely to make. He was in a relationship, however, and Riza had no intention of screwing that up for him.

“That’s a very generous offer,” she said, “but-”

“There is no ‘but’,” Roy declared. “Mi casa es tu casa.”

Riza glanced over at Edward again. He was following the conversation with interest, but without any obvious hint of unease.

“I would strongly advise you to stay the night as well,” Roy continued. “I’ve had more that enough alcohol to make driving risky, and I won’t see you out into the cold to brave the slings and arrows of outrageous public transit.”

“Uber-”

“-is public transit.”

Her eyes kept drifting in Edward’s direction, who appeared curious, but still undisturbed by the proposal at hand. Roy didn’t seem to understand the message Riza was trying to convey with her glances toward the younger blond. Was it the alcohol, or was Roy being deliberately obtuse? Or worse, did he not see the problem?

“My motivations are completely selfish,” he went on, draping his cape over a forearm and bringing it up to his face. He leered over it. “The pleasure of your extended company is my nefarious goal.” Then he attempted a sardonically evil laugh that failed miserably.

Riza again looked Edward’s way to gauge his expression. Now it was distinctly fond, without the merest hint of concern for the somewhat suggestive nature of Roy’s comments directed toward her. Either Edward was a master at hiding his emotional responses, or he trusted Roy implicitly. And as naturally open as the younger man appeared to be, Riza didn’t know him well enough to decide one way or the other.

“Let me show you to your room, First Lieutenant,” Roy said, sweeping a hand toward the stairs with a bow. 

Riza did as she was bid, heading up the stairs to the guest room. It looked much the same as the last time she had stayed here, well over a year ago. Roy appeared behind her moments later with an armload of fresh sheets and pillow covers. Together they made up the bed in quiet camaraderie.

“I’ll lend you a pair of my pajamas and a robe,” Roy said, “and tomorrow we can fetch your luggage from the hotel.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Riza finally gave voice to her concerns.

Roy returned a confused frown. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

She breathed a sigh. “It could take a while to find my own place. I don’t want to be in the way.”

“Again, nonsense.” Roy smiled most charmingly. “I suspect I’m more likely to be the annoying party.” Then his smile became a little forced. He crossed his arms and rocked back on his heels. “So. What do you think?” he asked, as casually as possible.

Riza considered pretending that she didn’t know what he was asking, but decided against it. It was clear that Roy wanted her honest opinion – and approval. 

“He makes you happy.” A statement of obvious fact.

"He does."

"That earns him my seal of approval."

Roy’s sigh of relief was internal, but audible nonetheless. 

“He seems to be the yin to match your yang.” Riza continued thoughtfully. “He’s bluntly open and honest. You’re suave and evasive. And he’s just your type: beautiful and intelligent, though a bit of a brat, but that kind of challenge is the icing on your favorite cake. Does he know you love him?”

Roy blushed. It had been a long time since Riza had earned such an innocent, natural response from this man, and it was hard not to smile.

“I think so, yes.” Roy didn’t try to equivocate. “I haven’t told him yet. I have told him . . . everything else.”

Well. 

She knew to a very deep degree just what that meant and was frankly surprised. Riza was well aware of the level of trust required for Roy to open up about his past to another. In fact, aside from his aunt, Riza didn’t think he had shared his experiences in the line of duty to any great extent with anyone who hadn’t been there with him. There was obviously more to Edward than his keen intelligence, exotic attractiveness, and sharp tongue; something that spoke to Roy’s tired, broken soul and blunted the jagged edges.

Which meant that, since Roy appeared oblivious to the possible negative effect Riza-as-roommate could have on his relationship with Edward, Riza would have to get the go-ahead straight from the horse’s mouth.

Downstairs the conversation had devolved away from the theoretical possibilities of alternate realities into the more mundane topics of food and cars. Riza bided her time, waiting for her chance to catch Edward alone. She took a seat next to Jean and Paninya. The young assassin was once again perched on the blond man’s front fender.

“Nice costume,” was Riza’s opening gambit.

“Thanks,” Paninya grinned. “You shoulda seen the looks me and Ed got riding over here on my Nighthawk, in costume,” she said with glee. 

“I can imagine.” Riza wondered if Paninya had noticed the way Jean’s face lit up, and softened at the same time, when he was looking her way. “You’re in fine form tonight as well, Jean.”

“Thanks,” he said, then knocked on his hood. “Got a lot of mileage out of this rig over the years.”

“Yeah, it’s perfect.” Paninya smoothed a hand down the contours of the fender she was sitting on. “Did you do the paint yourself?”

“Yeah, I have a friend who has a friend who has a body shop. Took about a week to fabricate the body parts, then priming and three coats of premium took another week. I got the decals custom made.”

Paninya hummed, impressed. “Nice. Fits securely on the chair, too. How does it attach?”

Riza didn’t hear the answer to that question. She had noticed Edward heading for the kitchen. Alone. She excused herself from the conversation and followed him.

Edward was indeed alone in the kitchen. At the sink, he was dumping the last bit of his drink. Riza fetched a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a Coke.

“Would you like some?” she asked, holding up the bottle.

“Thanks. I’m not much of a drinker, and we’ll be leaving soon, Pani and me,” Ed said as he rinsed his beaker in the sink. “She has to clock in early tomorrow, and I need to get home. I live with my brother Alphonse and our best friend Winry. Winry’ll be heading out to meet up with some friends when I get there.”

“Roy told me your brother is undergoing treatment for leukemia,” Riza said, pouring Coke into the beaker. 

“Yeah, and he’s doing great, but we don’t like to leave him alone for too long.” Edward’s grin tilted a bit. “He wanted to come with me tonight, but he’s low energy right now and gets tired pretty fast. His immune system is still booting up, too. Next year, for sure.”

“I look forward to meeting him.” Riza cast about, searching for a way to broach the subject she wanted to pursue. “As I’m sure I will, eventually, since I’ll be in town for the foreseeable future.” Staying here at Roy’s home for a while. If Edward had anything to say regarding the arrangement, she had given him the perfect opening.

“Yeah, everyone is happy about that,” Edward grinned. “You too, I guess. Congrats.”

“Thank you.” Edward’s grin was contagious. “As I’m sure you’re aware, I was deployed with this motely crew, and we’ve all remained close despite the different paths our lives have taken since. But I’ve known Roy for much longer than the others.”

Another opening. Edward nodded, and didn’t take it. 

Riza threw up her mental hands and went for it. “I am the other blonde.”

“Hmm.” Edward didn’t seem unduly surprised by this revelation. “I figured it was probably either you or Jean.”

“It was years ago. College sweethearts.”

Edward nodded politely.

“It didn’t work out. Now we are friends. Very close friends, but nothing more.” She held level eye contact, the lines of communication established and open.

Edward frowned. “Okay wait. Is this about you staying here? Are you worried that I’m not okay with it?”

“Well, yes,” Riza said carefully. “It will probably take me at least a few weeks to find a permanent place to live. Roy is a generous soul, but sometimes he doesn’t think about how his generosity might affect others. I don’t want to cause problems for the two of you.”

“I get where you’re coming from, but I don’t see the problem,” Edward said, still frowning, and Riza was again struck by the total lack of guile within his arresting gaze. “He’s been friends with you for a long time; way longer than he’s known me. I have no right to roadblock that.” Then he smiled with a hint of something roguish. “Besides, I trust him, so I trust you. From a purely logical standpoint, Roy’s way too smart to stay friends with an asshole long term, so you must be an okay person.”

That startled a laugh out of her.

“And by your own logic,” Riza returned, “I can conclude that you must be an okay person too.”

Edward’s grin bloomed into a stunning smile. “Not according to some of the undergrads in my department.” 

The conversation was interrupted when Vato wandered into the kitchen. He stopped at the sight of them, surveying the situation, then relaxed and advanced into the room. For an accountant and strictly by-the-book kind of guy, he was surprisingly sensitive to the nuances of social intercourse.

“Excuse the interruption,” he said, reaching past the two blonds for the Coke. 

“Not at all,” Riza said with a smile. “I’m just getting to know Roy’s flame.”

“Does that make you his cinder?” Edward wanted to know.

Vato and Riza snorted. 

“Absolutely,” she responded. “Burnt out, never to be rekindled.”

“Though you responded well to that burn,” Vato observed. “I must ask about your costume,” he went on to give Riza a casual and purely platonic once over. “May I ask?”

“I’m a newspaper reporter,” Riza said, taking a page from Vato’s no-costume manifesto. Then she raised an eyebrow. “And you are?”

“A Russian anarchist,” Vato stated conspiratorially. “Won’t you be my anonymous?” His request was deadpan, eyebrow raised.

“It would be my pleasure.” Riza tipped her glass in salute, much to the stoic man’s ill concealed delight, and Edward laughed.

~

The party was winding down. Roy was in his favorite armchair by the fireplace, talking quietly with Kain and Breda. Edward was sitting on the floor between Roy’s feet, head resting lightly against Roy’s knee, perfectly relaxed. Roy reached down absently to stroke a hand through Edward’s hair, and the blond leaned into his touch, a look of pure contentment on his face. As for Roy, Riza couldn’t recall ever seeing him so serene, and she had known him since middle school.

It wasn’t that Riza held any illusions about her relationship with Roy ever again moving beyond friendship. That had been a ship both had quickly realized they were not meant to sail together. Still, she couldn’t help but feel a small sense of loss. Roy had found someone with whom to share his life, had opened himself up to this young man in a way that Riza had never seen before, and while that made Riza very happy, it made her a bit sad at the same time.

Roy belonged to someone. Edward didn’t think that he owned Roy, but watching them together, Riza was pretty sure that he did. And Edward was just as thoroughly owned. 

Riza’s oldest and dearest friend seemed to be in good hands. Perhaps she could finally stop worrying about him.

But it was far more likely that she now had a whole new roster of people to take under her protective wing.

All things considered, it was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on it. 😊


End file.
